This invention relates to the cleaning of carpets and imparting a soil repellent finish thereto. More particularly, the invention relates to a substantially surfactant-free composition containing a phosphate and alumina.
Carpet cleaning compositions are well known. Generally such compositions contain a surfactant for removing soil from the carpet and optionally a soil repellent. The compositions are employed by the home user by means of a brush or use of a mechanical device, e.g. a rug shampooer. Such compositions do satisfactorily clean the carpet. Unfortunately, it is difficult to remove all of the surfactant from the carpet after its application. Since the surfactant is normally tacky, a tacky film forms on the carpeting. This, in effect, attracts and retains soil so that the net effect is a cleaned carpet will soil more easily after a cleaning than previous thereto. Various approaches have been offered to get around this problem. For example, embrittling agents have been included in carpet shampoos for the purpose of rendering the surfactant non-tacky. (See "Rug Shampoo Makers Keep It Clean", Chamical Week, July 12, 1969, pp. 26, 27.) Alumina monohydrate has also been suggested for use in surfactant-containing compositions to embrittle the surfactant for easier removal and retarding dirt pick-up. (See "Aerosol Rug Shampoo Soil Retardant", Schuman and Carlucci, Soap & Chemical Specialties, March, 1970, p. 43.) While such approaches have met with limited success, there is still a need for a carpet cleaning composition which effectively and efficiently cleans the carpets without causing a resoiling problem.
It is an object of this invention to provide a substantially surfactant-free carpet cleaning composition.
It is another object of this invention to provide a carpet cleaning composition which is able to clean carpets and simultaneously impart a soil repellent finish thereto.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a method of cleaning carpets and imparting a soil repellent finish thereto.
These and other objects will become apparent from the description to follow.
As used herein all percentages and ratios are by weight unless otherwise stated.